


Prey

by marmorashadows (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dehydration, Desert, Fluff, Keith centric, M/M, Monsters, Spooky, Survival, desert wandering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marmorashadows
Summary: Keith is on the run – away from his old life, away from his father's death, and away from himself.He finds himself lost in the desert, coming across strange animals, sights, and sounds as he walks toward a town that doesn't seem to actually grow any closer. The only thing Keith can tell himself to keep doing is walk and to hopefully find solace within a little town named Moonlight Falls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm definitely late to start but this is my entry for "Desert Keith Week" run by the amazing JoJo, Sunny, and Alice. Thanks, guys for inspiring and running this event :) 
> 
> Slightly (definitely) inspired by the podcast, Welcome to Nightvale. If you've never listened, please give it a go, it's queer, strange, and worth a listen.

Sun-bleached rock stretched out in front of Keith’s broken down bike along the side of the road out in the middle of some unknown stretch of desert road. He’d leaned back against the bike for hours but no one had driven by and Keith knew if he didn’t start moving he was never going to be helped. The town was a few miles up the road, he just needed to start walking.

Keith ran his fingers along the back of his red motorcycle reverently, despite the old bike’s penchant to break down, it was the only thing he had left of his old life. It was the only thing he wanted to keep from his old life. 

“Sorry, old friend,” Keith whispered before grabbing his keys, bag, and turning to start walking down the side of the road. 

Running away had never been something Keith had ever thought himself capable of but after the loss of his father in a devastating fire, Keith had grabbed what he had left to his name, hopped on his bike, and started driving west. He left the city behind and had no regrets but now the desert surrounded him and her unforgiving harshness tasted a lot like iron chains and fatalities.

The ground beneath his feet felt harsh and hot even through his black combat boots and the sun overhead burned through Keith’s unprotected skin with ease. Keith ignored the implications of walking around in the sun without sunscreen, instead focusing on forcing his feet to keep walking one foot in front of the other. Sweat gathered through his shirt and Keith had no choice but to shrug out of his leather jacket. He rested the heavy material on his shoulder and kept walking. 

The sun didn’t seem to move through the sky which was disconcerting for Keith and when he turned to look back over his shoulder, he could still see his bike very small in the distance. He felt like he’d been walking for hours – no water, no food, no sun protection but when he checked his phone the time told him he’d only been walking for fifteen minutes. 

“Fuck,” he gasped and wiped his mouth along the back of his hand. 

Water. 

He needed water, he needed to rest in the shade out of the sun but there was no shade and there was no water in sight.  _ Just keep walking, the town was only a few miles up the road, remember?  _ Swallowing what little spit he had in his mouth to help coat his dry throat, Keith forced his feet forward. The heat offered no relief and when he checked his phone again, only another fifteen minutes had passed. 

Thirty minutes. 

No water. No food. No shade. No sunscreen. 

Keith’s legs were tired even though he was a fairly fit, young man who liked to go running in his spare time. Without water, his body was weak and he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had water on the ride out here. Yesterday? The day before? Without his bike now to help him go seventy down the highway, he couldn't remember when he’d last had a drink of water.

The last shitty motel he’d crawled into had been two days ago and he did remember sipping water from the rusty sink. The thought left him numb in his chest as he realized how he’d taken hydration for granted. Keith dragged his feet forward a few more paces and then felt his knees give out. The ground came up faster than he’d expected, even though his hands went out to brace his fall. The hard gravel and burning asphalt left his palms stinging and scraped, his knees and calves pained from the impact. 

“Fuck,” he grunted. His sunglasses bounced off of his face from the fall and he had to crawl a few paces forward to pick them up.

Still, no cars driving by and no one here to rescue him. 

Once on the ground, Keith didn’t have the energy to stand back up so he sat down on his butt and placed his sunglasses back on his face. The sun still seemed to have not moved even though that was completely impossible. The desert seemed to stretch on forever, running for miles of unforgiving territory. Keith ran his hands through his hair and pulled the wild tresses back into a ponytail to help relieve some of the heat around his neck. 

A bird of prey screeched overhead. Keith raised his eyes upward and followed the bird’s trajectory over to where it landed on a cactus off the road. He squinted, trying to bring the image into focus but the heat’s haze made everything blurry. His mind ran through whatever information he had on survival, stored from Boy Scouts from his younger days and documentaries watched with his dad on the couch, and he remembered something about cacti and water. 

Keith began to crawl, dragging his nails through sand and dirt until he managed to stand up and start to run toward the cactus where it waited to become his new oasis. The knife kept at his back came in handy as he approached. The falcon sitting on the cactus watched him warily as he did and when Keith reached for his knife to start hacking into the plant, the bird didn’t move at all. Keith squinted up at the falcon and frowned when he saw its eyes.

Three. 

The bird had three eyes, not two. 

There was a third eye on its forehead but the third eye didn’t seem to see anything as it was milky and white but it still blinks like a regular eye. Keith cringed from the animal and returned to hack into the cactus, careful not to accidentally prick himself. Slowly, he watched as water trickled free and he was eager to lap up the juices. 

He moaned in an embarrassingly pornographic way as soon as the liquid made contact with his overly dry throat. He drank until he had to sit down again and ease back onto his spine for being so bloated. The falcon remained on the cactus and continued to stare him down. Keith raised his middle finger to the bird even though he knew it wouldn’t understand the gesture. 

Maybe the middle finger was to God. 

Maybe he was just happy to no longer be dehydrated. 

Keith sighed and slowly sat up again. He still had a while to walk and couldn’t waste it by sitting and having a silent staring contest with a bird which had three eyes. “Freak,” he told the bird as he walked away, not realizing he left his leather jacket behind. 

 

* * *

  
The sun continued to stay in its fixed spot in the sky but the sky also seemed to grow darker despite this and Keith tried not to think about it too much. The town had yet to appear and his feet hurt from blisters and from all of the walking he had done. The sky was tinged pink with the sunset but when Keith glanced at the sky, the sun was still there. 

Nothing made sense and he was starting to think the cactus had hallucinogenic properties. He’d found three more cacti to drink from along the way but his stomach was cramping uncomfortably after the third one and he knew it was almost time to rest. The sun finally seemed to move at the last minute, like it had been stuck and was now suddenly easing across the sky to set as the moon started to rise.

The heat dissipated and Keith shivered when the night air turned cold. He hadn’t expected the desert to feel so cold as he walked, onward toward the town he knew was there just a few more miles up the road. His stomach continued to cramp and ache and Keith knew he would have to stop soon. A few rocks appeared up ahead and Keith sped up his walking so he could dart behind them and vomit.

The bile tasted a bit like the cactus water and he groaned as he slowly sank down onto the ground and pulled out his phone. The battery life read 53% but he still had no service. The whole day he’d walked and no cars had driven by, not even another tourist like him. His body shivered and Keith reached for his jacket and felt his heart stop. 

The jacket was lying on the desert floor where he’d left it miles behind. 

“No,” he whispered, his hands shaking as he shoved them into his pockets to stay warm. The cramping in his stomach didn’t let up and he laid down on his side, aching and ready to vomit again. 

Keith stared into the dark desert and shivered from the chilly air as he saw a few nocturnal creatures slither out of holes and start to roam around. He needed to build a fire but there was no kindling around to light one.  _ Get it together, Kogane _ , he told himself before finally sitting up and then digging his nails into the rocks he had called a shelter, dragging his body up to start looking for some bramble he could use to light a fire.

He tried to keep the road in sight, so he didn’t wind up lost, wandering and roaming the desert until he died. His mouth was horribly dry again, his lips cracked and bleeding. The pains in his stomach grew and Keith knew he was going to have to use the desert floor as a toilet soon. He walked and walked, his eyes falling onto some tall, canyon rocks standing not too far away. They looked like they could give him shelter from the cold and the road was still within sight so he started heading toward them. 

The desert’s floor only seemed to grow and the road continued to disappear as he walked. Keith realized, too late, the canyons were a lot further than he’d anticipated and finally he stopped to turn around. The road was along the horizon line but if he walked any further, he’d lose sight of it completely and end up turned back around. The cold made him turn back around toward the road and start hiking back. 

Keith walked through some brush and he gathered some dried twigs and leaves to try to use those for a fire as he approached the rocks he’d originally used for shelter. They were cold beneath his touch but Keith muttered an apology for being swayed by much larger rocks. He gathered his bush and bramble and removed his lighter to start a fire. The warm crackling offered the comfort Keith needed as he slowly settled back down for sleep. 

Tomorrow, he would reach the town and he could hire a tow truck to go out and pick up his bike so it could be worked on. Tomorrow, things would be better.

  
  


* * *

  
  


By morning, nothing was better. 

In fact, by morning, everything was a lot worse. Keith woke up with an awful case of vomiting and diarrhea that left him even more dehydrated than he’d been the night prior. His stomach twisted and turned in ways he didn’t expect his body to react. The morning was barely started and the heat was already intolerable. He staggered and walked away from his rock shelter and started down the road once he had his bowels and stomach under control. 

Water. 

  
God, he needed water but Keith had a feeling the cactus was the reason he was in so much agony. He passed a few more but refused to stop and help himself just in case his suspicions were correct. Keith continued to stumble down the road, tired and exhausted, until he came to a green road sign. He gasped upon seeing it, reaching up to wipe away dust and dirt from the letters. 

_ Moonlight Falls _

_ 15 miles _

Fifteen miles. 

Keith staggered back from the sign and ran a hand over his sunburnt face. Fifteen miles was a long way and it felt like the noose hanging precariously around his neck. Fifteen more miles without water and without food. Keith wasn’t sure he would make it that far without help.

Beating wings drew his eyes back up and he flinched when he saw the same falcon from the day prior sitting now on the sign, staring at him. They had a long staring contest and Keith ended up losing as he looked away from the intense, sharp gaze of the wild bird. Fifteen miles and he didn’t have time to make eyes at a bird of prey – he needed to start walking.

The bird screeched when Keith walked away from it but he kept his head down and his feet walking one step in front of the other. Fifteen miles to Moonlight Falls and fifteen miles to a bed, water, and food. He just had to make it that long. 

A shadow passed overhead and Keith realized the bird was following him and circling in the sky like he was walking roadkill. Maybe he was an easy meal – if he continued without water any longer, Keith had a feeling he would collapse and not be able to stand up again so maybe the bird was just waiting for him to die. 

“Fuck you,” he growled up at the bird and once again flipped it off. He took a few more steps and froze when he heard a dangerous rattling.

He knew that sound. 

The desert was a new place for Keith but he’d been hiking and camping with his father as a child up in the woods and wild countryside of the Midwest. He remembered walking along a path ahead of his father, picking up rocks to inspect for arrowheads and other fun shinies, when a low rattling filled his ears. The sound had drawn his attention but his father had called out for him to freeze. Keith had stayed still, unable to move and paralyzed by the fear in his father’s voice. 

The rattling had gone on for minutes and finally, he felt his father’s arms wrap around his waist and lift him up out of danger. They’d stood still and quiet until the rattling stopped and Keith had seen a snake dart out of the brush and off into the rocks across the path, leaving them be once it saw no threat. 

_ “That’s a rattlesnake, Keith,” his father had told him, where he had rested on his father’s shoulders. “One bite’ll kill ya, ya hear? Don’t go runnin’ off again without me.” _

Keith’s heart pounded heavily against his chest as he peeled his eyes for the danger, trying to see if he could back up away from the serpent before it decided Keith was too close for comfort. Finally, his eyes landed on the snake where it was curled, ready to strike at any wrong movement. Its tail rattled in warning and its eyes contained the devil inside. 

Suddenly, Keith wanted his father so badly he almost started crying. He wanted his father to wrap his arms around his waist and lift him from danger just like he’d done as a child. He wanted to feel safe and protected. Tears streamed down his face as he thought on his father and how deeply he missed him The snake continued its angry warning and Keith slowly took a step back out of its space and hoped it didn’t strike before he could retreat to safety. 

“Dad,” he whispered to the nothingness around him. “I miss you.” His words were broken and cracked from dehydration but once spoken, Keith felt a warmth flood over his body in comfort, like his father had placed a hand on his shoulder. 

The falcon screeched and dived down to snatch up the snake as it seemed ready to strike at Keith’s ankles, startling Keith so badly he almost fell down. The bird flew away with its prize, off toward the canyons, soon disappearing from Keith’s sight. Tears flooded his eyes again as he cast his gaze upward, wondering if the odd falcon was his father’s way of protecting him even in death. 

“Thanks, Dad,” he whispered. 

_ Fifteen more miles _ , he thought to himself and started hiking.  _ Just fifteen.  _   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Desert Keith Week: Wildlife

_ “Keith, ya remember to grab water on the way out there. It gets hot this time of year.” _

_ “I know, Dad.” _

_ “I just don’t want ya to be without it.” _

_ “I  _ know _ , Dad.” Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair while his father continued to fret over him. His first hike alone because sometimes he just wanted to run into the wilderness for a few days and recharge. “I’ll be fine, okay? I have plenty of water and I’ll be near a stream, you always taught me that.”  _

_ A soft smile on his father’s face made Keith’s heart swell. “I know, son. I just want ya to be safe.”  _

Safe.

Keith turned his gaze off of the road to where he’d seen movement up ahead. At first, he’d thought it was just some brush blowing in a slight breeze but the movement had happened again. He didn’t remember walking away from the road but soon Keith was standing next to the bush he’d seen shift and move in the hazy atmosphere. 

There was nothing in the brush but then Keith’s eyes snapped up to where he saw a form crawl across the desert ground. It was low on the ground, belly crawling, but it didn’t move like any animal Keith had ever seen. Its limbs were too lanky and odd to be a coyote and it was too big to be a jackal. Keith’s frown deepened and he pushed his sunglasses up along his forehead in an attempt to see better. 

The creature paused its movements and then it stood up. 

On two legs. 

His heart hit his throat faster than he could move his legs. Fear gripped his stomach as the creature just stood there, staring at him, hunched, its arms hanging as if they were too heavy to hold normally. From this distance, Keith couldn’t tell if the creature were man or something else but after the three-eyed falcon from earlier, he wasn’t sure. 

“Hey!” he called as loudly as his parched voice would allow. 

The creature seemed to startle out of its staring and then bolted away, running on two legs toward the canyons. Keith gasped and immediately started following as fast as his tired legs would carry him. He ran toward the tall canyons he’d avoided the night before and bolted straight for them after the shadow as it ran a lot faster than Keith could manage. The ground was not as flat as it had looked from afar and his feet kept tripping and catching on rocks until he lost all control and his hands flew out to catch his fall.

Blood scraped across the desert sand and Keith flinched as the heat scorched his sore palms even further. Dirt and grits of rock stuck to his bloody palms as Keith surveyed them but he had no time to assess his injuries. Using the ground to vault forward, Keith sprung back to his feet and ran to catch up with the man fleeing from him. He needed help and the man (creature?) was the first humanoid he’d seen since his bike broke down yesterday. 

Was it yesterday? 

Keith couldn’t remember how long he’d been walking. 

Maybe he’d been walking for days and couldn’t even remember. When was the last time he had water? When was the last time he had food? When was the last time he’d had a conscious thought? 

The canyons stood overhead, casting a welcoming shadow over Keith’s body as he slowly approached an entry point between the red-earthed rocks. The shadow man was nowhere in sight and Keith leaned heavily against the craggy side of the canyon to catch his breath. The only things he could see were rocks, a few bushes, and a deep cavern stretching up and down. He wasn’t sure how long it went on or where it would lead but he hoped canyons meant water.

Keith dragged his body forward and called out a  _ hello _ to see if anything or anyone responded. The only sound was the reverberation of his own voice off of cavern walls. Tired and still breathing heavy, Keith sank down onto the ground and laid down to regain some feeling in his limbs.

He didn’t remember falling asleep but when Keith opened his eyes again, the cavern was dark and moonlight was peeking over the top of the canyon walls. He grunted and went to sit up but a tickling along his arm made him freeze. He turned his gaze over to the left and saw a black scorpion crawl onto his arm, scuttling along slowly, clearly looking for food or whatever it was scorpions did at night. 

His breathing quickened in panic as the scorpion continued to crawl along his arm before crawling up onto his chest and stomach. The creature didn’t move afterward and Keith tried to keep his breathing steady and shallow so as not to scare the creature into stinging him. 

_ Please _ , he thought to whichever god existed in this forsaken country.  _ Please, don’t sting me. Please don’t sting me. Please.  _

Moonlight made the scorpion shine as it shifted casually on Keith’s stomach; its hard exoskeleton shiny like patent leather. A sound of rocks clattering in the cavern made him jump and the scorpion startled, too. Keith screamed when the stinger bit into his abdomen and he flung the creature off of his body in haste. His screams reverberated around the canyon and Keith yanked up his shirt to see the sting. The flesh was puffy and red and the sting felt like knives stabbing him in the gut but he didn’t immediately drop dead. 

He wasn’t sure without medical care how long he could go because he really wasn't sure how venomous a scorpion sting could be. Worse than a rattlesnake? Only like a bee-sting? He didn’t know. Cold sweat settled over Keith’s body and he forced himself to stand up but he staggered from dehydration and exhaustion and had to catch his body on rocks so he didn’t plummet to his death.

The sound of rocks falling drew his attention again and two glowing eyes stared at him from the shadows. His heart rate picked up and Keith back up slowly toward where he’d come into the canyon, ready to run in case whatever was staring at him wasn’t so friendly. The creature drew closer and Keith saw it was canine in shape but it didn’t look like any recognizable creature.

Its fur was thick and the markings along its body and eyes made it seem harsh. A soft blue light seemed to glow from the creature even though Keith wasn’t sure what would cause a mammal to glow. It stood low to the ground but when it shifted, Keith saw it was a lot bigger than it appeared. It stood tall, its head solidly at Keith’s chest and its tail was long and bushy, the fur around its neck and chest thick and glowing blue along with the rest of its aura.

“What the fuck?” Keith whispered and then the creature ran at him. 

His eyes widened and he turned to run, too, back toward the desert and hopefully the road. Adrenaline coursed through his limbs long enough for him to escape the cavern but in his disorientation, Keith couldn’t remember how to return to the road so he just ran. He ran and ran and didn’t dare look back until he ran and tripped over a hidden rock, sending his body to the ground. He rolled and realized too late he’d tripped at a decline in the desert sand. He somersaulted down the drop off, unable to catch his balance on anything he passed until finally, he lay in a heap at the bottom of a gorge. 

He groaned and didn’t move, trying to make a mental collection of any broken bones but nothing hurt so badly he couldn’t move or think. When Keith managed to sit up, he did see his leg had something in it. His heart raced as he realized he’d landed on a broken piece of branch and it was lodged in his leg. Seeing the blood and the injury made all of the pain he’d been suppressing flood his entire body. 

A scream ripped out of his lungs and his hands shakily tried to inspect the wound. The glowing eyes reappeared and Keith froze, wondering if the creature would be attracted to blood. He grabbed a nearby rock and held it in a slippery, bloody grip.

“I’ll fucking beat your brains out if you try to eat me, got it?” Keith growled even though he was certain the creature could kill him in his weakened state without trying too hard. 

The canine approached him slow and sniffed his leg but instead of finishing the job, its tongue darted out and began to lick the wound gently. Keith saw its tongue was purple and it glowed in the desert night. When the wound was clean, it sat down and turned its heavy gaze on him again, like it was passing final judgement.

Keith dropped the rock and let his body collapse backward. He was too tired, too cold, and too weak to fight. If this was the end, he at least wanted to go while sleeping. 

“Just kill me,” he told the canine, wolf, whatever it happened to be. “Please.” 

The creature didn’t move to kill him, instead, it came to lay across his chest like a heavy blanket of warmth and protection. Keith grunted and wondered if it was going to smother him to death. His eyes were too tired and his body too exhausted to care. Keith allowed his eyes to drift closed and he hoped the wolf would make it fast.

 

* * *

 

_ “How was your trip, son?”  _

_ Keith didn’t look up from where he was unpacking his bag prematurely. He’d come home a day sooner than planned because of a bad storm rolling in. “It was fine,” he said shortly. The reason he’d left at all was that of wanting to escape his father’s lies.  _

_ A trip into town and one wrong overheard story and Keith knew the truth about his mother. She hadn’t died like his father had claimed. She’d left. She’d packed her bags and left. He’d been too young to remember and maybe his father had tried to spare his feelings but the lies hurt.  _

_ “Keith?”  _

_ “I don’t want to talk, okay?” Keith snapped, already storming off toward his room. “Just stay out of my life!”  _

The heavy weight on his chest was gone.

Keith pried his eyes open from the terrible memory turned dream and slowly looked around to try and reorient himself but when he opened his eyes he saw he was not looking to the desert sky as he’d expected. The last thing he remembered was tripping and rolling down into a gorge. He’d been too tired to move and the wolf thing had slept on him.

But now, when Keith finally managed to take in his surroundings, he realized he was staring at the ceiling of a tent and he was lying on something soft. Keith sat up and patted his chest. He was undressed from the waist up and there were bandages wrapped around his midsection and his pants were also missing but his leg was wrapped up in tight bandages as well. The wolf was lying at his side and it sat up when Keith did. 

“Where am I?” he whispered, even though he knew the wolf could not give him answers. 

The flap of the tent pulled back and a tall woman stood in its place. The first thing Keith noted about her was her skin was purple. Sharp, triangular marks trailed from her neck to her cheeks and her eyes were yellow and harsh. Wild purple and pink hair, trailed into a braid, reminded Keith of his own. In fact, her entire facial structure reminded him of his own. 

“Who are you?” he said, his voice cracking and he had to clear his throat. He was no longer so desperately thirsty. 

“My name is Krolia,” she replied. “I… I don’t know how you winded up out here but I am glad I found you.”

The name was not familiar. “Krolia?” Keith repeated slowly. 

She nodded and walked over to dip a cloth into some water –  _ water  _ – and pressed it gently against his forehead. The cloth was cold and the water ran down his forehead and on his cheeks. Nothing had ever felt so peaceful. 

“It is good to see you again, Keith.”

Keith frowned because he couldn’t recall giving her his name unless he had in a feverish state. “How do you know my name?” 

Krolia looked away, her face full of guilt. “Because your father helped me name you.” 

_ Your father _ . 

Keith stared at her, the way she knelt by the wolf, her hands resting on its fur. The sharpness of her cheekbones and the way their eyebrows looked exactly the same. “You’re my….” 

“Yes,” Krolia said slowly. “I am sorry I left you, Keith, but I will never abandon you again.” 

Tears burned along the backs of Keith’s eyes but he wiped them angrily and tried to stand up but Krolia reached out to stop him. “Let me go,” he growled. 

“Keith, you’re weak. You need to rest. I am glad Yorak found you but you  _ must _ rest. Please, listen to me.” 

“Yorak?” Keith asked and turned his eyes to the wolf.   
  
Krolia smiled slightly. “Almost was your name but your father named you instead.” 

Keith wanted to ask her why she’d left but he had a feeling no answer would ease the pain in his chest. “Dad’s dead,” he said harshly. 

Krolia flinched and looked away, slowly standing up. “Dead?” 

“He died in a fire… House fire.” Keith eased back onto the bedroll and stared up at the tent dully. “I couldn't save him. I tried but I couldn’t… So after his funeral, I just started heading out this way. I don’t know why.” 

“Perhaps you were following your instincts,” Krolia said slowly. “I only recently returned to Earth.” 

Keith turned his eyes to look at her and for the first time, he realized she was not human. She was an alien and that meant  _ he _ was an alien. “Where are you from?” 

“A faraway planet,” Krolia said slowly. “I crash landed here twenty-four years ago and I met your father… He saved me. Helped me rest and helped me heal. At first, I hated him. I didn’t trust him but… he was so patient, so kind. I ended up staying with him. I fell in love with him… and then we had you and I knew I would never want to leave again.” 

“Then why did you?” Keith asked, his voice icily monotone.

“I had to, to keep you safe,” Krolia said slowly. 

“From what?” 

“It’s… a long story, Keith.” Krolia slowly turned to face him, her eyes filled with the guilt she must have felt. “And while your leg is hurt, I know, but we do need to keep moving before it’s dark.” 

Keith frowned, not liking the sound of that. “Why?” he asked slowly. 

“Kuro.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Don't drink from cacti, pals, it's bad news


End file.
